Being Like Him
by D3st1ny
Summary: A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will have to face many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? Rated K for now. Need more reviewers plz...
1. First step toward goal

**_Being Like Him_**: A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it?

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.

* * *

Characters:  
Shugo: Main character. Trains to be a Chief Bandit.  
Hatan: Shugo's Older Brother. Accomplished Chief Bandit.  
Kita: Shugo's and Hatan's Mother. A well respected Hermit.  
Tom: Shugo's and Hatan's Father. A very well known and respected Chief Bandit.  
Sophia: Shugo's childhood friend. Short-tempered type of person. Training to be a Ranger.  
Chira: Another one of Shugo's childhood friend. Quiet and silent one of the group. Works hard to be a successful Mage.  
Jack: Older brother of Sophia. Gentle and calm at times, but can be completely different in battle. Current job Spearman.  
The Dark Lord: Advances new people to a rouge. Leader of Kerning City as well as its army.  
Athena Pierce: Advances new people to an archer. Army leader of Henesys.  
Grendal The Really Old: Advances new peopel to magicians. Leader of Ellina as well as its army.  
asdasdasdasd Next scence.**

* * *

"Common lets train a bit longer," yells a very energic but obviously tired voice.

"Shugo, we trained for 6 hours today with only a 20 minute break, don't you think that's enough?" a tired Sophia says.

"Shugo, you are going to do just fine tomorrow. Lets take a break for now and get a good night sleep for tomorrow." Sophia's older brother, Jack says.

"What do you have to worry about, you already passed 2 advancements, and we have to get our first advancement tomorrow...that is if the Dark Lord decides to promote me." Shugo replies. Shugo was obviously very nervous about asking the Dark Lord for an advancement. His head started to fill with questions...Will he promote me, will I ever be able to be like my brother, is the Dark Lord strict like the rumors I heard about?

"Lets go Shugo..."

"What, who said that?" Shugo replied.

"Its just your brother Shugo," replied a quiet Chira.

"Oh, ok thanks Chira...LETS GO!" Shugo screemed into the setting sun.

"He is awfully loud and full of energy today isn't he?" Shugo's older brother, Hatan whispered.

asdasdasdasd

"Were almost home, yay," Shugo said weakly, having yelled all the way home.  
Shugo's house wasn't very small but it wasn't very big either. He lived On the far end of Henesys, so he had to walk quite a distance. His friend's live right next to him, each on opposite sides of his home.

"Were HOME!" Shugo yelled.

"Ready for the promotion tomorow son?" His father, Kita asked.

"A bit nervous but I think I can do it." Shugo replied.

"Dinners ready everyone," Shugo's mother, Kita said from the kitchen.

After 30 minutes of talking about the promotion and Shugo's plans for tomorrow they all decided to sleep early, so Shugo won't wake up late.

asdasdasdasd

Next morning...

"Ready guys?" Shugo asked.

"Ready when you are..." Sophia said.

"Well here goes..." Shugo pushed open the trapdoor that was hidden in the toilet bowl (Yuck .).

"Who goes there?...I sense that someone wants to become a rouge." The Dark Lord spearks out.

" I want to become a rouge, Dark Lord sir." Shugo replies, and gulps.

"Yes...yes you have much potential young one. From now on you shall be a rouge." The Dark Lord pronounces.

Same process goes on for Sophia, and Chira.

* * *

I know this might be short but I'm still awaiting new ideas to come to me .. Read, Review and If you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks. 


	2. Training

**_Being Like Him:_** A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? 

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.**

* * *

At Ellina...

"Let's go train guys!" Shugo yelled, obviously happy after being promoted to a rouge.  
"Calm down Shugo," Hatan told him. "We still need to get your equipment so you can actually train on something"  
"Oh right," Shugo said feeling embarrassed.  
"First off lets get some potions."

The group walked into the Ellina potion store.

"I would like 20 red potions and 10 blue potions please." Shugo yelled in his loud voice.  
"30 red potions and 20 blue potions for me." Chira said in her quiet voice.  
"And 20 red potions and 10 blue potions for me as well." Sophia said.

The group then walked into Ellina Weapon Store.

"I would like a hardwood wand and some magician clothes please." Chira told the clerks.  
"Here you go young lady." The clerk said.  
"Thank you." Chira replied.

Next the group went to Kerning City.

"I would like the black dream set (Level 10 thief item)a nd a garnier please." Shugo told the clerks.  
"Would you like some stars as well?" the clerks said.  
"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot." Shugo said.  
"Thank you please come again" the clerks said as he left.

Finally the group traveled to Henesys. And they went into the weapon store once again.

"I would like a bow, arrows and the green avelin set please." Sophia told the clerks.  
"Here you go young lady," the clerk said. "Thank you and please come again.

"Ok you guys will train at Henesys Hunting Ground for a while and Jack and I have some business to attend to." Hatan said.

"Ok, see you later big bro." Shugo replied.

About an hour later at Henesys Hunting Ground...

"Whew we progressed really well today." Sophia said as she fired another arrow at the snail.

"Yeah, we rock." Shugo said as he thew another subi star at a mushroom...and then wham the mushroom was dead and his star just hit a haystack.

Shugo looked around for the attacker and saw a ice/lightning mage, and a white knight killing everything.

"Can you stop please, sir your not making it fair for the rest of us who are training." Shugo told the strangers.

"Why should I care about you guys, its not like you are going to get very far before you all give up training." The stranger replied.

Shugo and his friends tried to get a kill but it was no use against the 3rd jobbers. Once in a while they might get a kill or two but the other times they were ksed. Shugo, Chira, and Sophia were about to leave when they heard.

"Hey guys whats wrong." Jack asked.

"Those guys aren't letting us get any training." Sophia told her brother.

"Is that so..." said Hatan who appeared behind Jack. "We shall see about that."

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Jack yelled. "Why don't you leave all these people alone and go train on something that is actually worth the time."

The mage and White Knight came up to them.

"Fine, but under one condition, you beat us in a ks war and we will leave them alone but if you lose, you will have to GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." the mage yelled at Hatan.

"Fine we accept those terms," Hatan replied.

And so the ks war was on...

* * *

The next chapter might be a bit shorter but I will try to extend it if I can. 


	3. The KS War

_**Being Like Him:**_ A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? 

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.

* * *

**

Last time...

"Fine, but under one condition, you beat us in a ks war and we will leave them alone but if you lose, you will have to GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." the mage yelled at Hatan.

"Fine we accept those terms," Hatan replied.

And so the ks war was on...

* * *

"My name is Jason and this is my partner Bill." the mage said as he introduced his friend and himself. "We shall meet here tomorrow, 8 a.m. sharp."

"Fine we will be there, and make sure your not late." Jack replied back.

And so the mage, Jason and his friend Bill left...

"Hatan...are you really going to participate in this ks war thing?" Shugo asked nervously.

"Yes I am Shugo, I hate stuck-up people like them. Thinking just because they are in their 3rd jobs they can do anything they want." Hatan replied calmly to Shugo.

"By the way where were you two earlier." Sophia asked her brother.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." Jack pulled out a large bag. "We went to get your equipment for your upcoming levels." And so he passed them out to each of them.

"And Shugo this is for you," Hatan said as he pulled out 3 sets of steelys. "Use these well"  
"YES I will big brother." Shugo said very excited to be holding his brand new steely throwing knives.

"Lets go home everyone," Chira said (lol almost forgot about her)

"Yeah your right we are going to have a very long day tommorrow," Jack told everyone.

The Next Day.  
7:40 a.m.

"We should leave now Shugo." Hatan said. As he started to put on his Dark Pierta Hat, and picking up his Dragon Tail. He then put his Varkit on his belt incase he needed it.

"Yeah, ok." Shugo replied, picking up his steely stars.

They steped out of the house and saw Jack, Sophia, and Chira waiting for them. Jack was carrying his FairFrozen, and wearing his Black Neos set.

"You ready Hatan?" Jack asked.

"Of course, what you expect." Hatan said and grinned.

"Lets get going then" Jack told everyone.

Hensys Hunting Ground.  
7:55 a.m.

When the group got there, they saw an entire crowd of beginner rouges, bowmans, swordsman, and magicians. They beginners were staring at Hatan and Jack in awe.

"Well, well, well, so you came." a voice said.

"Of course, but I would say the same for you." Hatan said.

"Seeing how everyone is here, lets get this war over with," a voice said.

Everyone turned around.

They saw a rare site. A GM.

"I was wandering around when I heard something about a KS War, so I decided to check it out, and who would have thought that Hatan you would be participating in it." The GM said.

"You should know me better than that Sharona, I never back down from a challenge." Hatan replied smiling.

"Hehe, enough talk lets begin this party." The GM, Sharona yelled. "BUT I would like a change in maps, preferebly the stone golem maps, that ok with you everyone?"

The two teams replied "Yeah its ok with us."

"GOOD LETS GO," Sharona yelled again.

Stone Golem Map...

"OK WE will have a time limit of 30 minutes. I set up devices around the map to record how much golems you each kill. The winner will be the person with the most kills at the end of the time limit will be the winner, got it everyone?" Sharona said.

"Yeah," the teams replied.

"GOOD LETS BEGIN AT THE COUNT OF 3"  
"1"  
"2"  
"3"  
"Begin"

Both teams didn't hesitate, they both ran toward the golems. Jack got there first and attacked..."DRAGON FURY" he yelled. His fairfrozen then emited an image similar to a dragon. He whiped out a good amount of the golems before the other team got there.

"When did he learn that move?" Sophia asked Shugo and Chira.  
"No idea but that is sure cool," said Shugo.

But the other team wasn't going down without a fight. The mage was casting his thunderbolt skill and ice strike. The White Knight was attacking everything he saw with his slashblast.

"HAHA TAKE THAT LOSERS," Jason, the mage yelled. He turned and saw to his horror a bandit taking out 10 golems at once. "Thats impossible, how can that bandit take down so many at once," he asked his partner.

"No idea," Bill said and resumed using his slashblast.

Shugo was speechless at the way his brother was killing the golems. He knew his brother was skilled but he never knew his brother could do something like that. His brother was using assaulter to attack and doing assaulters in midair while dropping money and exploding them whenever he landed on the ground.

Shugo who was speechless could only say "Wow...Now I definitely want to be like him, man I can't wait to get my dagger so I can start doing something like that."

And so the war kept going on...

"TIMES UP!" Sharona yelled.

Jason, and Bill were out of breath. They were exhasuted after all the killing they were doing.

Hatan, and Jack were out of breath but only slightly.

OK here are the results.

Hatan and Jack: 1038 Golems

Jason and Bill: 724 Golems

"I hope your still going to keep your deal." Hatan asked the mage coldy.  
"I may have lost but I am a man of my word, I will leave these noobs alone," The mage said panting. The next thing Jason knew he was pinned against a wall.  
"I don't think these people appreciate being called a noob." Hatan said as he slamed the mage against the wall again.  
"Ok, I get it," the mage said weakly and with fear.  
"Good, now begone." Hatan said as he walked away.  
"Brother,...I...I never knew you could do something so amazing," Shugo said still with shock in his voice.  
"In time you will be able to do it as well Shugo." Hatan said. "Now I believe you wanted a dagger, and you are tire of practicing with stars"  
"Yes, I want to be a bandit just like you!" Shugo said.  
"Lets go get your dagger then." Hatan said to a very happy Shugo.

* * *

Well thats the end of the war... and im sorry if I didn't make this clear in Chapter 2. Shugo is planning on using daggers only, I just added the garnier part because I wanted to see what would happen...Which brings me to my next topic. Should I make Shugo a SinDit or a pure Bandit. Please post it up when you review. Thanks 


	4. Training and Learning

_**Being Like Him:**_ A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? 

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.**

**

* * *

**

"Ok Shugo its time for you to learn how to use a dagger," Shugo's older brother, Hatan said.

"Yay," Shugo yells, holding his new and shiny field dagger.

"Ok, the first thing you need to learn is how to do this," Hatan picks up his dragon tail and quickly attacks 2 times at a toy dummy next to him. "This is call double stab. In order for you to be able to use this, you must increase your speed, and accuracy."

"Cool...," Shugo said, still speechless from how fast his brother attacked the dummy.

"Ok lets begin then."

Hatan gave Shugo a set of weights to attach to his arms.

"In order for you to increase your speed with your hands, you will have to wear these weights while attacking this tree." Hatan pointed to a nearby tree.

"This is heavy though big brother," Shugo said weakly "I can barly even lift my arm."

"Try this exercise for a couple of days, then come back to me."

So for the next 2 days, Shugo was striking the tree, while dropping to the ground after each hit. His shiny dagger was becoming more of a rusted, and dull color now. The tree however only lost its outer layer of bark.

The third day...

"Ok, now remove your weights," Hatan told his brother.

Shugo removed the weights and feel to the ground with the weights. "Whew thank god these weights are off, its so tiring carrying these."

"Ok now try attacing that tree again." Hatan said.

Shugo got up and unsheathed his dagger. Shugo stabbed the tree like he did in the past 2 days, and the result surprised him. He was able to make 2 holes in the tree.

"Good, its not perfect but its good enough." Hatan said walking up to Shugo. "Now let me show you something that is a better version of double stab." Hatan attacked a nearby tree, and it immediately fell down.

All Shugo could do was stare.

"Ummm, big brother what was that?" Shugo said still staring at the tree.

"This Shugo is a move taught to bandits, it is known as savage blow, in time you too will be able to use this just as well as me."

"That was sooooo cool, I want to be able to do that as well." Shugo yelled excitely.

"I will teach you this when you are become a bandit." Hatan said smiling at his younger brother.

"Being a bandit shouldn't be that hard." Shugo said still happy.

"Its harder than it looks Shugo, you still some more training if you even hope to become a bandit." Hatan said.

"Awww you ruined the moment," Shugo said.

"Haha, lets go home then shall we?" Hatan said.

"Yeah lets go home, I'm starving."

Sophia is training with her brother...

"Gawh, this is tiring," Sophia said collapsing on the ground.

"You didn't think being a bowman would be that easy would you?" her brother said walking up to her.

"How hard can shooting arrows be," Sophia said in a very exhausted voice.

"Well...you need to have accuracy, applying the right amount of force when firing the arrow, focusing your energy for certain attacks, concentrating-"

"Ok I get it," Sophia said cutting him off.

"Good," Jack said grinning. "I believe I can teach you how to fire your arrows with the right amount of force, but the other things you might have to go to mom for. (Their mother is a Ranger, and their father is a Dragon Knight.)

"Fine," Sophia said, too tire to argue with her brother.

"Ok, first..." (Blah, blah, blah...I'll just skip the explanation ., well anyway back to the story)

Chira is training with her mother and father...

"Chira you have to concentrate, when you focus your mana." Her mother said.

"I am, but its very streesful focusing on hitting something and concentrating." Chira said.

"I know it is hard, but in time you will be able to do it without concentrating just like..." her mother said.

"Well anyway...I think you improved alot since last time, so lets take a break." Chira's father said.

"No I want to train a while longer," Chira said, starting to concentrate her mana again.

"Fine, but only 20 more minutes, then we are going home," Her father said.

"Ok" Chira replied.

"Ok, now that you can do energy bolt, I think i should teach you magic claw." Her mother said. "Now watch your father."

Chira looks at her father direction.

"If you can concentrate your mana enough you can focus it and do this..." Chira's father attacks a nearby slime. 2 blue claws rip at it, tearing it apart.

"Wow..." Chira said amazed.

And they train for another 20 minutes...

"Ok, lets go home now, I'm starving," Chira's father says.

"Yeah, ok," Chira said following her parents.

* * *

Sorry for not updating a while. . I been busy... Sorry if this chapter sucked, I made up some random things.  
While your reading this I need some help with ideas:  
1. Should Sophia be a hunter, or crossbowman?  
2. Should Chira be a Ice/Lightning, Fire/Poision, or Cleric?  
3. And finally, for a future character I need to know if he should be a I/C, F/P, Mage or Priest.  
I'll update soon after I get some results, otherwise I'll just make up something at the top of my head XD Please review. 


	5. Second Advancements

_**Being Like Him:**_ A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? 

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.

* * *

**

After a week of training, Shugo, Sophia, and Chira all met at Shugo's house...

"So what you want to do Shugo?" Sophia asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should do some bit more training, I heard that the second advancement was difficult." Shugo replied.

"Nah, I think you guys are ready," Hatan said coming into the house.

"Huh, where you come from?" Shugo said, almost falling off his chair.

"Thats none of your concern for the moment," Hatan said. "Anyway I think you guys would be able to pass the second advancement without much difficulty."

"Then lets go right now!" Shugo said almost yelling.

"Calm down Shugo," Hatan said. "I think you guys should get better equipment, and make sure your ready first, then tomorrow you can go do the advancement."

"Fine," Shugo said a bit disappointed.

So...they all walked to the Henesys Free Market and went shopping for better equipments.

The Next day...

Shugo walked into the fusion bar, and once again went down the toilet...

"HEY DARK LORD GUY, I'm ready to do my second advancement."

"Yes...I see you are indeed ready to do your second advancement, however I do not wish to be addressed as Dark Lord Guy, anyway, here give this letter to the Thief Instructor and if he passes you, he will give you Proof of the Hero to give to me." The Dark Lord told Shugo still hanging upside down.

Shugo then went back up the toilet (poor guy) and left the fusion bar in search of the Thief Instructor.

When Shugo found the Thief Instructor, he walked up to him and gave him the letter that the Dark Lord presented him with.

"Very well, this is indeed from the Dark Lord, ok This is your task." The Thief Instructor told Shugo. "Collect 30 Dark Marbles from the creatures inside of this cave.

"Yes Sir," Shugo said.

**MEANWHILE WITH SOPHIA...**

Sophia walked toward the tree where Athena Pierce was at.

"Um, I wish to do my second advancement," Sophia said.

"Hmmm, you seem ready, very well." Athena took out a letter and gave it to Sophia. "Present this to the Bowman Instructor and she will give you the instructions from there, oh yeah, and good luck."

"Thanks," Sophia said as she walked out.

After 10 minutes of searching for the Bowman Instructor she finally found her.

"Umm, I wish to do my second advancement," Sophia said presenting the letter.

"Yes this is indeed the letter from Athena, ok this is your task, Collect 30 Dark Marbles from the monsters roaming inside. Talk to me when your done," The Bowman Instructor said.

"Ok," Sophia replied.

**MEANWHILE WITH CHIRA...**

"Umm sir, I wish to do my second advancement," Shira said staring at the floating man.

"I sense potential in you, young one. Here take this letter and present it to the Magician Instructor." Grendal said.

"Thank you sir," Chira said.

After constant climbing on the vines, Chira finally found the Magician Instructor.

"I wish to do my second advancement," Chira said building on her confidence, while presenting the letter from Grendal.

"Yes this letter is from Grendal, very well, This is your task, collect 30 dark marbles, from the monsters inside this cave, once you have completed your task come talk to me," The Magician Instructor said.

"Ok," Chira replied.

**BACK WITH SHUGO...**

"Dam these things are annoying," Shugo said. He killed 70th monster with double stab. "How hard is it just to find one marble?"

Shugo turns around and uses double stab on another monster, this time the marble dropped.

"YES, FINALLY I GOT MY 30TH MARBLE." Shugo said jumping with joy.

Shugo climbed to the top and gave the marbles to the thief instructor. "Here are your marbles," Shugo said.

"Very good, now here is proof of the hero." The Instructor said. "Give this to the Dark Lord as proof of your success."

And with that Shugo ran to the Fusion Bar, back down the toilet (3rd time today o.O) and presented the item to the Dark Lord.

"Very well, what do you wish to become, Shugo," The Dark Lord said.

"I WISH TO BECOME A BANDIT!" Shugo yelled almost knocking the Dark Lord off the ceiling.

"(What a troublesome boy)," The Dark Lord thought. "Anyway, from this day forth, I pronounce you as a BANDIT."

"YAY," Shugo said climbing up the toilet, and running home to await his friends.

**WITH SOPHIA...**

"Finally my 30th marble," Sophia said while presenting the marbles to the Instructor.

"Here, is proof of the hero, give this to Athena for proof that you completed this task." The Instructor said.

Not wanting to walk, Sophia pulled out a scroll and ripped it. Then she appeared back in Henesy. Sophia then ran to the tree where Atehna was at.

"Here Athena," Sophia said presenting her with Proof of the Hero.

"Good, now what do you wish to become." Athena said.

Sophia thought for a moment before she said "Hunter."

"(So much Hunters these days)," Athena thought. "Well from this day worth, you shall be known as a HUNTER."

Sophia walked to Shugo's house, excitied.

**WITH CHIRA...**

Chira was panting by the time she got her 30th marble.

"Here pants are the marbles," Chira said giving the marbles to the Instructor.

"Here is proof of the hero, now present it to Grendal, and good luck." The Instructor said.

Not wanting to walk back, Chira pulled out a scroll and ripped it. Then she appeared in Ellina. Chira climbed the vine to Grendal's home.

"Here is the proof of the hero," Chira said presenting it to Grendal.

"Very good, now what do you wish to become." Grendal said.

Chira had a hard time deciding, so she finally decided to say Ice/Lightning.

"Very well, from this day forth you shall be an Ice/Lightning Wizard." Grendal said.

"Thank you, sir," Chira said leaving the floating man.

Chira decided to take the Henesys scroll and with luck she appeared next to Shugo's house.

She then walked in...

"Hey Chira," Jack said staring at Sophia.

"Hi Jack," Chira said.

"Well Sophia, and I passed did you?" Shugo said.

"Yes I did..." Chira said.

"Thats great, what you decided to become?" Hatan said walking in.

"I became a bandit of course," Shugo said happily.

"I became a Hunter," Sophia said.

"And I became a Ice/Lightning Wizard." Chira said.

"Thats great, here are your equipment, so you guys can train instead of looking for them." Hatan said bringing out the equipments.

"Shugo here, is the Brown Stealer set, and a reef claw." Hatan said presenting it to him.

"Here is a Ryden, and the Green Huntress set," Jack said presenting his sister with the items.

"And finally, here is a jester, a fairy set, and a wand." Hatan said giving Chira the items.

"Thanks," The three said.

* * *

I just decided to have them do their advancements now P. Well im starting to run out of ideas as well, so if anyone has any ideas for future chapters please help me out . Read and Review please.

And one more thing, Should I add a warrior to the group, or just leave Jack there, If I should add another character, should he be a page, fighter, or spearman, also is possible can you give me suggestions for names (a mage and a warrior name. I'm adding a mage later, but If i add a warrior I need some name recommendations.)


	6. New Friend and A Fight

_**Being Like Him:**_ A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? 

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.

* * *

A week after Shugo's, Sophia's, and Chira's advancements...**

"Man this is so tiring," Shugo said killing another wild boar.

"Maybe we should take a break," Sophia said as she fired an arrow, with a bomb attached to it. The arrow took out the boar, as well as injuring 5 more around it.

"I agree, with Sophia we trained enough today," Chira said as she teleported over to the injured boars and thunderbolted them.

"Fine, but can we train a little longer, I think I finally got the hang of savage blow." Shugo said as he used savage blow at a nearby boar. It wasn't like his brothers but he was able to attack 4 times in a row quickly.

"Fine," Sophia said, not wanting to argue.

Chira nodded to the Shugo. She then teleported once again to a group of boars, and thunderbolted them, then suddenly someone swung a sword, and a flash appeared killing all teh boars. Chira looked shocked at the dead boars.

"I'm sorry, miss." the attacker said.

Chira looked to see a warrior, carrying a lionheart, and wearing a dark crusader mail.

"It's ok," Chira told the warrior.

"Hey, anything wrong Chira," Shugo said as he and Sophia ran up to her.

"Yes, everything is ok," Chira said.

"Ok, whos this by the way?" Shugo said staring at the warrior.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Dylan," the warrior told Shugo.

"Nice to meet you Dylan, I'm Shugo, this is Sophia, and this is Chira." Shugo told the Dylan.

"Nice to meet you," Sophia said.

"Nice to meet you," Chira said as well.

"Nice to meet you guys too," said Dylan.

"If you guys don't mind, can I train with you guys? It's a bit lonely training by myself." Dylan asked the group.

"Sure, its ok with me," Shugo said. "How about you guys?"

"It's fine," Sophia and Chira said.

So the group talked to each other and got to know each other a bit better.

"You live in Henesys?" Shugo asked.

"Yup," Dylan replied.

"How come I never seen you?" Shugo asked.

"I was mostly in orbis," Dylan said.

"Wow...," Sophia said. "I never been to orbis, I want to visit there one day."

"Its a good place to live, except the monsters roaming around."

"It's getting late I got to go," Chira said.

"Yeah same for me," Dylan said.

"Lets go then," Shugo said.

The next day...

The group woke up early and decided to get some serious training that day. They each told their parents that they might be late today due to training. Then they all met at Henesys road toward the dungeon.

"So, you guys want to train on golems?" Shugo asked.

"Hey why not," Dylan said.

"I'm ok with it," Chira said.

"Same with me," Sophia said.

So they all went into a small ditch that had a danger sign on it. When they left the ditch they saw a lot of golems not too far from them.

"Lets murder them," Shugo said smiling.

"This should be good," Dylan said.

The group charged at the group of golems.

"SLASH BLAST," Dylan yelled and emmitted a flash from his lionheart that hit all the golems.

"SAVAGE BLOW," Shugo yelled as well, hitting a golem 4 times in a row with his korean fan that he bought with the money he saved up.

"ARROW BOMB," Sophia yelled as she fired an arrow with a bomb attached to it. The golem that the arrow hit fell to the ground as well as leaving the other golems around it stunned.

"THUNDERBOLT," Chira yelled as an orb (I think it looks something like an orb .) appeared above her and lightning shot from it.

The group continue doing this for an hour and then decided to take a break at a safe spot. Sophia found the spot that wasn't too far and golems couldn't reach. The group collasped down after their killing spree. After 20 minutes the group decided to train on the golems again. They resume what they were doing for another 20 minutes when...

"SLASH BLAST, IRON ARROW, FIRE ARROW, LUCKY SEVEN," was heard.

The new attacks took down a good amount of golems, and the group watched them.

"Can you guys please leave? and train at another spot," Sophia asked the group.

"Why should we," the warrior who appeared to be the leader replied coldy at her. "When you can't even protect the spot you wanted to train on." The group snickered behind him.

Shugo and the others walked up to the group and confronted them.

"What you guys want," the warrior said as he swung his sword at Dylan.

Dylan was able to block it but he fell down in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Shugo yelled at the warrior.

"Oops, my bad I missed the golem," the warrior said as he grinned.

"Don't Shugo, leave these monkeys, to their golems lets go to something more challenging." Dylan said getting up.

The group started to walk away but the rest of the group steped in front of them.

"I don't think that was nice, calling us monkeys," the assassin said glaring at Dylan.

"You're right, that would be a disgrace to the other monkeys," Shugo replied coldy.

"Why you-," the assassin said as he threw a star at Chira. It was close but it missed by inches and Chira fell to the ground in horror.

The rest of the group also got ready to attack Shugo and his friends.

Shugo wasn't about to let them get away attacking one of his friends. So he too got ready to fight. Dylan sensing the atmosphere also ready his lionheart. Sophia readied her bow and Chira got back up.

"I wanted to avoid fighting as much as possible...but its too late," Chira thought sadly in her head.

The assassin was the first to attack. He yelled "LUCKY SEVEN" and thew two stars at Dylan, but Sophia, with the quickest reaction, fired 2 arrows to meet the stars. They both collided and fell to the ground.

The mage then started to fire his arrows and the crossbowman started to shoot his bolts. Shugo used savage blow to cancel the bolts, but the arrow was still coming for him.

"COLD BEAM," Chira yelled canceling the fire arrow coming for Shugo.

"Thanks," Shugo said quickly to Chira.

"No problem," Chira said quietly as she casted another cold beam.

Dylan then started to charge at the warrior, and both their spear and sword collidied. Ther both continue to attack and yelling, "Power Strike."

Shugo was having a hard time getting close to the assassin. The assassin couldn't throw his stars at Shugo because everytime he readied himself to throw, Shugo would appear very close to him and start his savage blow.

Sophia continue to fire arrows after arrows at the crossbowman. They both were pretty even. Each of them continued to fire arrows at each other, but each time they both met.

Chira wasn't having a hard time but she was tired after constant teleporting and using her cold beam. The mage was tired but he was slightly. He continue firing arrows at Chira knowing that she will tire out soon.

After a while of fighting Chira finally collasped to the ground, and the mage took advantage of this, he concentrated as much mana as he could and fired an arrow toward her. An explosion occured when the arrow hit but when the mage looked for her body, it was gone.

"what the-," the mage started to say, but was then knocked unconsious.

The warrior kicked Dylan and power striked him, causing Dylan to fall back. Then the warrior started to run toward Sophia.

"WATCH UP SOPHIA," Dylan yelled in pain.

It was too late when Sophia noticed. The spear was coming and it was coming fast toward her. Sophia closed her eyes and awaited death. But then she heard...

"DRAGON FURY," and Sophia opened her eyes to see the spear coming at her had broken too pieces. She looked up and saw her brother.

"Jack...," Sophia started when a bolt hit her side and she fell down in pain.

Jack stared at the bolt that hit. He then muttered, "What a troublesome group." He pulled the botl out of her sister's side and then focused his attention on the crossbowman. The crossbowman was scared out of his mind. He just fired the bolt out of fear. Jack ran toward the crossbowman with incredible speed and slamed the side of his spear across his head and with that the crossbowman was unconcious.

Shugo was busy with the assassin and didn't notice the surroundings. The assassin was finally able to knock Shugo off his feet and thew 2 stars at him.

"This is the end for you," the assassin said smiling.

Then suddenly the stars hit the ground while a light was shinning.

The assassin looked at the new comer and saw a mage, carrying a kage, and wearing black orientation fury with a oriental hat. Judging by this he knew he was strong (duh?)

The assassin then started to throw stars at a really fast pace, but the mage simplely teleported behind them and casted a spell. The assassin saw white wings appear and then his stars hit the ground. He stared at horror.

"A priest...," he said with fear. He knew that priests were weak only in the beginning but one at his level would...

The priest teleported behind the assassin and knock the assassin unconcious with his kage.

The only person left was the warrior and he was very stubborn. He grabbed Sophia and threatened to stab her with the spare sword he had.

The group started to advance toward him and the warrior began to dive his sword through Sophia's head. Suddenly an arrow was fired and the sword was shattered to pieces. Then a shadow came behind him and he then blacked out.

"Why do you always find trouble," Hatan said to his brother as he sighed.

"WHAT? THEY STARTED IT," Shugo said to his brother doing the F3 face. "By the way who are these people?"

"Oh, this is my guild, guys this is my brother and his friends I been telling you about." Hatan told the others. "By the way, whos the warrior?"

"Oh, thats Dylan, we met him yesterday, remember?" Shugo said telling his brother. "I told him about you yesterday."

"What? You finally said something worth hearing and I messed it," Hatan said teasing his brother.

Shugo does the F5 face and said. "WHAT YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"Nothing," Hatan said quickly still grinning.

"Ok, I gotta finish introductions," Hatan said. "Or do you guys want to introduce yourselfs?"

"I think we will," the priest said.

"Ok then," Hatan said.

"I'm Kyle," The priest said.

"Luna," The bowman said.

"I'm Jack," Sophia's brother said.

"And finally, I'm Hatan, the leader of the Fallen Angels of Heaven."

* * *

I just made a guild name up at the top of my head XD. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Finally I like to thank the following people for giving me ideas:  
**_Forget You Let's Talk About ME_**

Hope more people review and again if you have any ideas please post up. I'm running out P.


	7. Training with Guild

_**Being Like Him:**_ A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? 

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.

* * *

**

"I still have a question, big brother." Shugo said. "What are you and your guild doing here?"

"Well, we the guild and I discussed about this, and we decided that we will each train you." Hatna replied. "Jack you want to take over?"

"Sure," Jack said. "You will each pair up with each other based on your job advancements, so..."

"Sophia you will train with Luna"  
"Shugo you will continue training with Hatan"  
"Chira you will train with Kyle for a while to help improve your mana control, and then we will pair you up with someone else"  
"And finally Dylan, we might not have known you for very long but you did try to save my sister so I will train you on the strength part, then Hatan will arrange for a crusader to help you."

"Thanks," The four said.

"Well lets start the training then," Hatan said.

With Shugo...

"Ok, Shugo you have to be able to master savage blow," Hatan said. Although you do fairly well with 4 strikes, you will do even better with the full 6 strikes. Now I want you to continue the weight exercise that I first taught you when you were learning double stab, but this time I will double the weight. Got it?"

"Yes big brother," Shugo said groaning.

With Sophia...

"Ok," Luna said. "You pull out arrows at a fast rate but it is best if I taught you this skill."

Luna picks up her bow and she says "SOUL ARROW" and a few seconds later a huge arrow forms but then quickly disappears.

"Now watch," Luna said. She fires an arrow without pulling any arrows from her quiver and a yellow arrow fires out.

"Wow," Sophia said.

"This skill is very useful when you're short on arrows," Luna said. "In order to master this skill, you need to be able to control your mana more effectively."

"Ok this is what you do first..."

With Dylan...

"Ok, since your a fighter and I am a dragon knight, I won't be able to teach you how to use rage as effectively but I can teach you the basis, and maybe even help you attack a second time quicker as soon as you attack once with your sword." Jack said.

"Ok, what do I have to do to be able to do the second attack?" Dylan said.

"Well, its similar to the training that Hatan gives to his brother, but I think it might work," Jack said. "Here."

Jack tossed Dylan some weights.

"Dam, these things are heavy," Dylan said.

"Thats the point, in order for you to launch a second attack after ur initiate attack you need to be able to swing quickly." Jack said. "Now, pick up your sword, put our your weights and practice blocking my attacks."

"Yes, sir," Dylan said putting on his weights.

"I prefer you call me Jack."

"Ok,"

With Chira...

"Now, your control on your mana is good, but for more advance spells, you burn off your mana fairly fast." Kyle said. "I will teach you how to master some of your skills to make them less tiring."

"Ok," Chira said.

"Good, now I trust you know how to teleport right?" Kyle said.

"Yes, but it is tiring after a while." Chira replied.

"Ok, let's get to work on that first," Kyle said. "By the way, while your teleporting I want you to practice casting your cold beam after the end of each teleport, while quickly teleporting back, that way you can launch an attack while keeping a good distance from your enemy."

"Ok," Chira replied once again.

"Good, now start teleporting."

* * *

Sorry is this chapter is shorter than my others, I couldn't think of anything .

Anyway, please I need more reviewers.

Also if you want yourself in the guild in this story: (Note: The spots are limited to 1 person per job.)

Leave the name  
Whether you want to be a Crusader, Hermit, or Fire/Poison Mage  
Gender

People who currently have a position:

_Forget You Let's Talk About ME:_

Job: Ice/Lightning Wizard  
Name: Aurora  
Gender: Not sure XD (Leave Gender on next review please.)


	8. Fight and New Love

_**Being Like Him:**_ A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? 

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.

* * *

**

It was a bright Monday morning at Henesys, and Shugo was ready to train. His brother, Hatan and his guild wasn't able to train with him today, so he decided that the 4 of them, Shugo, Sophia, Chira, and Dylan should test out their new skills and abilities. Shugo was getting impatient and kept muttering to himself and telling the sun to come up faster. After what seems like hours to Shugo he finally fell asleep. Later he awoke to find that the sun was up. He ran towards the bathroom, washed his face, changed and got ready to meet his friends.

After about 30 minutes...

"Hey guys," Shugo said calling to them. "Sorry for taking so long, I kinda overslept."

Shugo walked up to them wearing his new Dark Shadow set that he bought the other day. On his left hand he was wearing a seclusion wristguard, something his father gave him. On his head he wore his black pilfer proudly. And on his belt he wore a korean fan, and a spare dagger incase, he managed to lose his fan.

"Thats ok," Dylan said. "We just got here anyway."

Dylan was wearing a maroon jagoon set. On his head he wore a mithril nordic helmet. On his back he carried his new weapon, zard.

"Alright, where shall we train now?" Sophia said, who was also impatient and ready to try out her new skills on the roaming monsters.

Sophia was wearing a Dark Pietra set that her mother bought her. In her hand she carried a Vaulter 2000 and on her back she carried a quiver of arrows.

"Umm, shall we go back to golems again?" Chira asked.

Chira who was progressing faster than the others was weaing a blue moonlight, and wearing a white guilitian. On her left hand she carried an Ester shield that her father got her, and on her right hand she carried a Maple Lama Staff, that her mother got her.

"Hmm, sounds good to me," Shugo said. "Its ok with you guys?"

"I'm good with it," Dylan said.

"Same here," Sophia said as well.

"Well lets go," Shugo yelled happily.

They made their way towards the stone golem area, while slaying roaming monsters on the way. When the group reached the golem area, they were relived to see no one was there. They wanted the entire area to themselves for the morning while they were training. The 4 climbed down the rope leading to the golem area and entered a hole that had the danger sign on it. When they exited the hole they saw the golems were on the other side. They 4 were relived to find that the golems weren't above the hole. It would really hurt if they were to come up and a golem happen to be above the hole.

"So...shall we guys?" Dylan said grinning, and unsheating his Zard.

"Yeah lets," Shugo said taking out his Korean Fan.

Sophia readied her Vaulter 2000, and Chira readied herself and started to concentrate mana.

"RAGE!" Dylan shouted and a blue aura surround the 4, the four then felt stronger in terms of strength. "SWORD BOOSTER!" Dylan shouts one more time, this time a gray aura surrounds him and he felt his sword get lighter.

Shugo did the one skill he only knew, "DAGGER BOOSTER!" Shugo felt his dagger get lighter.

"SOUL ARROW!" Sophia yells and a yellow arrow forms next to her bow, "BOW BOOSTER!" Sophia yells again and she feels her bow getting lighter, finally she yells "FOCUS!" and she feels herself able to concentrate on the vital points of the enemy more.

"MAGICGUARD!" Chira yells and a fairy appears above her and pours dust on her, she feels her mana forming a shield around her. "MEDITATE," She yells and a tree appeared behind her while the leaves sprinkled mana on her as well as her party, she feels her magic being stronger.

"Now...lets begin," Shugo said smiling. The 4 ran towards the golem. Dylan used his power strike on the first golem and he saw another opening so he quickly spinned around and attacked again. Shugo who was behind Dylan jumped into the air and did a savage blow on it. The golem then crumbled onto the ground leaving behind some money and a piece of it. Chira teleported onto a platform under the golems and casted thunderbolt. Almost immediately several orbs appeared above her and zap the golems. Sophia who just finish killing a golem ran towards the zaped golems and started to fire arrow bombs at it. After about a few hours of killing the group decided to take a break. They jumped onto a safe platform and sat down.

"Well, we definitely got stronger thats for sure," Shugo said happy that he was progressing.

"Yeah, we were doing exceptionally better than we did last time," Dylan said happily.

"Yes, you did get stronger, but so did we," a voice said behind them.

They all turned around to see the group that they were fighting with the other day. The warrior, who was the leader had many scars on his face.

"What a pleasant surprise," Dylan said. "Never expected to see you here again," He added coldly.

"Same for you, brats," The warrior said. "Thought you would be too afraid to leave your mommies after that."

The group continued to glare at each other for a while.

"Lets go guys," Chira said, hoping to be able to avoid a fight.

"Yeah, lets leave them," Sophia said pulling Dylan and Shugo away.

"Now, now, where do you think you are going," The warrior said smiling.

"What? You want to fight again?" Dylan said gripping his sword tightly.

"What do you think? We're not going to leave this, we still got a score to settle." The warrior said pulling on his Zeco.

"Look, we want to avoid a fight, so why don't you leave," Shugo said.

The warrior ignored him and got into a fighting stance.

"I know you don't want to fight Chira, but does it look like we have a choice?" Shugo said glancing at Chira.

"No,... I guess not, don't worry about me," Chira said. "I'll be fine."

"Ok," Shugo said holding his Korean Fan.

"Well looks like your not going to run," The assassin behind the warrior said. "Fine with me."

"HYPERBODY!" The warrior yells. A statue appears behind and infront of the leader and it closes but fades away. The rest of the group had an orange aura around them. "SPEAR BOOSTER!" and the familiar gray aura appears around him.  
"CROSSBOW BOOSTER!" The crossbowman yells.  
"MAGICGUARD!" The mage yells.  
"CLAW BOOSTER!" the assassin yells.

Shugo's group.  
"RAGE, SWORD BOOSTER!" Dylan yells.  
"DAGGER BOOSTER!" Shugo yells.  
"BOW BOOSTER, SOUL ARROW, AND FOCUS!" Sophia yells.  
"MAGICGUARD, MEDITATE!" Chira yells.

The groups then got into fightning stance. The first to attack was the mage, he fired a fire arrow at them. Chira who was ready casted ice beam to cancel it. The groups then charged at each other.

Dylan and the warrior were fighting at each, Shugo and the assassin, Sophia with the Crossbowman, and Chira with the mage. Like the previous fight Dylan and the warrior kept launching power strikes at each other. However due to the fact that Dylan was able to master rage, he was able to strike back with more force than the warrior was able to.

Shugo ran towards the assassin and the 2 were striking each other. The assassin was able to land his stars on Shugo but it was only a minor injury while Shugo who trained in developing his speed was able to inflict serious blows on him.

Sophia who was firing arrows after arrows at the Crossbowman was able to inflict several injuries on him while protecting herself. Due to rage her ability to shoot arrows with strong force was able to break through a few of the crossbowman's bolts. The crossbowman who was firing bolts after bolts was running out. When he glanced at Sophia, her quiver was still full. He then proceeded to looking at the arrows she fired. They were of the color yellow and they seem to be made of her mana.

Chira was having an easier time dodging attacks then the others, and was able to counterattack just as quickly. She teleported away from the attack while quickly casting a coldbeam once in a while. She was able to master teleport to a good potential so she wasn't as tired as the other mage.

The Assassin sensing that this wasn't going to end well, decided to play cheap, so he kicked Shugo, which caught him by surprised and ran toward Chira.

"CHIRA LOOK OUT!" Shugo yelled getting up.

Chira turned around and teleported just in time before two tobi stars hit her. The Crossbowman sensing this quickly fired an iron arrow at Sophia and turning quickly fired two bolts at Chira. Chira who wasn't able to notice this on time was hit and fell to the ground bleeding.

Shugo stared at Chira on the ground bleeding.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shugo yelled and ran toward the crossbowman who noticed him right away, the crossbowman jumped back but was shot in the leg by Sophia. Shugo quickly ran towards him and savaged blow the crossbowman, which knocked him unconcious.

Shugo then turned and focus his attention on the Assassin. The assassin quickly threw 2 stars but Sophia fired her soul arrows and was able to cancel out the stars. The Assassin was caught off guard by this, so Shugo took the opportunity to run over and knock him unconcious too. Shugo and Sophia then focus their attention on the mage, the mage quickly launched a fire arrow at them but he was no match for Sophia's arrows. He was then knocked unconcious by an arrow bomb fired by Sophia.

"Sophia, take care of Chira, I'll go help Dylan." Shugo said running off.

The warrior who failed to notice his fallen comrades continued to fight with Dylan. Dylan was having a hard time blocking his spear. But luckily Shugo rushed in and saved him from the spear before it came crashing down on him.

"What the-" the warrior said but Shugo ran up and savage blowed him. The warrior blocked 4 of the blows but was exhasuted. He glanced around hoping his comrandes would help him but he was shocked to find them on the ground. Dylan then took the side of his sword and smacked the warriors head putting him unconcious. The 2 then ran over to Chira and Sophia.

"How is she?" Shugo asked.

"Bad," Sophia said. "She's loosing alot of blood, if we only had a cleric to help out, she might be saved."

Shugo sat down next to Chira and took her hand.

"Please don't let anything happen to you," Shugo said tears starting to form in his eyes.

Sophia who couldn't bear to see if Chira would die or not looked away.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," A voice said behind him.

"Huh, who are you?" Shugo said looking up to see a teenager with a Kage at his side and wearing an oriental set.

"Does that matter at the current moment?" The teenager asked. "Now do you want to save this girl or not?"

"What do I have to do?" Shugo asked.

"Well, I can handle this myself, so best if you just sit on the side and watch," the teenager said.

The teenager sticked out his hand and put his hand over Chira's wound. He then said "HEAL!" and a green aura surrounded them both. Moments later Chira's wound began to close. After about a few more minutes...

"There we go," The Teenager said. "That would do it.

"Thank you," Shugo said.

"No problem, always looking to help someone in need. Well good day to you, I best be off."

"Wait I didn't get your name," Shugo said.

"My name is ... Alan."

And with the he disappeared.

"Well, luckily he came by, well anyway lets bring her back." Dylan said.

Shugo carried Chira to his house since it was the closest place. Sophia wanted to stay, but her mother called her. And Dylan went to get a doctor to look at her. A few minutes later Chira woke up to see Shugo sitting next to her.

"Shugo?" Chira said in a weak voice.

"Hey, your up," Shugo said happily.

"What happened?" Chira asked.

"Don't worry about it." Shugo said. "Umm, Chira don't put yourself in danger like that again."

"I'm sorry," Chira said.

"No, its ok, I just thought about what would happen if I lost you..." Shugo said as his voice trailed off.

"Huh?" Chira said not really sure about what he said.

"Chira, I know this might be awkward to say this but, I love you, and I want to protect you, and make sure this never happens again," Shugo said with a hint of embarrassment.

Chira's cheecks turned red and she stared at Shugo.

"Shugo...I loved you ever since I saw you," Chira said embarrassed.

"Chira...," Shugo said as he sat next to her and embraced her. "I won't let this happen to you ever again, I promise that I would always protect you."

* * *

Yay, i finally decided to pair them up :). I kinda suck at writing the love part :(. Also sorry for pairing them up without any hints of it, I want to finish this before vacation.Well anyway sorry again for the long wait before updating. I finally got my SinDit to 9X.yay :) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! (Also need more reviewers)

* * *

Current Positions still Open:  
Job: Fire/Poison Mage

* * *

Characters so far that I would be using: (Im gonna fit these guys in there somehow :) ) 

_**Forget You Let's Talk About ME:**  
_Job: Ice/Lightning Wizard  
Name: Aurora  
Gender: Female

_**Kyu-kun:**_  
Job: Chief Bandit  
Name: Zero  
Gender: Male

_**crazyestboi:**_  
Name:Zyke  
Job: Hermit  
Gender: Male


	9. Stubborn Group and Older Brother Returns

_**Being Like Him:**_ A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? 

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.

* * *

**

Due to the fact that Chira got injured during the fight, she had to stay away from training for a few days, but that didn't stop Chira from going outside and walking around Henesys. Shugo who couldn't concentrate on training decided to stay with Chira until she got better. So that left Sophia and Dylan to train while Shugo spent time with Chira. Together Shugo and Chira shared a pleasant walk around Henesys park.

"Thanks for staying with me Shugo," Chira said.

"No problem," Shugo said. "I told you I would always be with you."

Chira blushed at the mentioned of this. They continued their little romantic walk. Chira who was curious about how she made it that time, when she lost so much blood asked Shugo what happened.

"Well, you were bleeding, and losing alot of blood, and we thought we were going to lose you, but this mage came over and healed you," Shugo said.

"Whats his name?" Chira asked.

"Well, he said his name was Alan," Shugo replied to Chira.

"Hmm," Chira said lost in her thoughts.

"Whats wrong?" Shugo asked with a worry look on his face.

"I'm not sure but my brother's name was Alan, but he was a Ice/Lightning Mage," Chira said.

"You had a brother?" Shugo asked.

"Yeah...he left me and my parents at a young age to train in orbis. I heard that the ship was attacked and we nevered found his body..." Chira said almost in tears.

"Its ok," Shugo said comforting her. "Well, he could be your brother right?"

"I don't think so, my brother was a ice/lightning mage but the person that saved me yesterday could use heal so I'm guessing he's a priest." Chira said.

"Yeah, true..." Shugo said.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" a voice behind them said. To Shugo it sounded too familiar.

He turned around and to no surprise he saw the group from yesterday.

"Why, can't you leave us alone?" Shugo said angrily.

"Like we give a dam about it," the warrior said. "Now, about what happen a few days ago..." The warrior withdrew his spear and proceeded to attack Shugo. Shugo who realized this was going to happen pushed Chira out of the way and pulled out his Korean Fan. He blocked the block just in time. People who were walking around stared at the two trying to push each other back. Because the warrior had been developed for brute force he was able to knock Shugo back.

"Well, looks like its the end for you kid," the warrior said lifting his spear.

Chira couldn't think of anything to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled out a wand and casted cold beam, which froze the warrior's foot to the ground.

"What the-," the warrior said. "Well get her," he said to the others behind him. The group started advancing toward her.

"Leave her alone!" Shugo said steping in front of Chira.

"Hmm, I don't think so," the assassin said and withdrew two stars. He then proceeded to throwing it at Shugo. Just when the stars were about to hit Shugo, they froze in place.

"Yo," a voice behind Shugo said. Shugo turned around to see the mage that had helped him yesterday.

"You're, you're..." Shugo said falling backwards. Luckily Chira was behind him and caught him before he fell. Chira then turned around to face the mage. When she turned to look at his face she was shocked to see who she saw.

"Alan..." Chira began.

"Yo lil-sis," Alan said smiling. "Sorry for leaving you all those years, kinda had an accident."

"Yeah, and it took us quite a while to find him as well," Hatan said appearing next to them.

"Huh, whats going on?" The warrior said.

"Well, lets just say your about to be in a world of pain my friends," Alan said smiling. He lifted up his kage and yelled "THUNDER SPEAR." A bolt of lightning suddenly appeared in Alan's arm. The group was shocked by this. Alan threw the spear towards the assassin, mage, and crossbowman. The spear hit the ground, causing an explosion which knocked them unconcious. The warrior who had just broken out of the ice started to run when Hatan jumped in front and smacked him on the back of the head with his dagger. He then fell unconcious.

"Man these guys are annoying," Hatan said. "They just don't quit, and as for you Shugo, you need to get stronger if you hope to protect Chira."

"Yeah, I know..." Shugo said.

"Big brother? Is that really you?" Chira said not really believing it.

"The one an only," Alan said smiling.

"Why did you take so long to come back, I thought I lost you," Chira said running up to her brother.

"Its kinda a long story so its best if we go back home first, I'm sure mom and dad would be happy to see me," Alan said.

They proceeded to walking towards Chira's home. When they got there, Chira opened the door to see her parents sitting and enjoying a cup of tea.

"Hey there Chira," her father said. "Who's-"

"Yo pops," Alan said smiling at them.

"Are you really Alan?" his father said looking at him carefully.

"Man why does no one believe I'm back," Alan said doing the F7 face.

"Well it might have something with you being gone for so long."

"Yeah, about that story..." Alan said. "You see, after that attack by the Balrog when I was on the ship, I fell into the ocean, and I was kinda drifting around and about an hour later I found myself on an island with an old geezer. He tended to my wounds and he also taught me a variety of other things such as priest and Fire/Poison skills. He never once told me his name so I got use to calling him Old Geezer."

"Thats it?" His father said looking at him in disbelief. "Man I thought you had a better adventure then that."

"Well, that rest is that I was training and practicing the skill Mystic Door, and I tripped on a rock and fell through. Somehow I ended up in orbis so I traveled back, killed a few balrogs invading the ship, got back on victoria island went exploring for a while and found these guys." Points to Shugo and Chira. "At first I didn't recognize her but after a while of thinking I went back to find that they were gone. And then I ran into my old frend Hatan here and he got me into his guild, we trained for a while on those few days and then I decided to come back to visit you guys."

"Well, why didn't you come home first." his father asked him.

"Well, Chira was injured and after all that time on the island I forgot where you guys lived." Alan said laughing.

"Very typical of you," his mother said beginning to laugh as well.

"Well, looks like were done here," Hatan said. "Lets go Shugo."

"Ok," Shugo said. "Bye everyone, bye Chira."

"Bye Shugo," Chira said.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, running out of ideas :( I'll update when I actually think of something. Well hope you enjoyed anyway. READ AND REVIEW!. 


	10. Day In The Dungeon

**_Being Like Him:_** A new beginner having high hopes of being a Chief Bandit just like his brother. But what will happen when he will haveface many challenges and difficult decisions to reach his goal. Will he make it? 

**I do not own MapleStory, Wizet and AsiaSoft does.

* * *

**

"Get up," Zero said clutching his Dragon Tail and pointing at towards Shugo who was panting heavily on the ground.

"My, my aren't you being a bit too hard on him?" a voice said coming from a nearby tree.

"Zyke, this boy has to learn and the only way to get something through people's head is by force and brutal experience," Zero said glaring at the hermit.

"But he deserves a break doesn't he?" Zyke said while polishing his steely stars.

"No, please continue," Shugo said getting up and staring at the two. Shugo had recently been appointed to be trained by a Chief Bandit and a Hermit by his brother. He dusted off his Red China Pants and Shirt. He then fixed his red pilfer in place and picked up his dagger.

"What a determined boy," Zyke said jumping down from the tree. He immediatly threw two steely stars at Shugo before he landed on the ground. Shugo jumped out of the way only to find himself face to face with Zero. Zero lifted up his Dragon Tail and started to slam it downwards towards Shugo.

"Dam it," Shugo thought as he pushed his dagger upwards in a defensive position. The Dragon Tail met with his Sai dagger but the force was great and Shugo was sent plunging towards the ground. Shugo hit the ground hard but luckily for him he was training in a grassy area so the damage wasn't severe.

"Shugo your reactions are fast but your body just can't keep up with your reactions," Zero said landing on the ground gracefully. "In order for you to be able to have your body keep up with your reactions you need to master Haste. With this skill your body will become lighter and you can move faster."

"Now let's begin again," Zyke said pulling out a few more steelys. This time Shugo put on a claw that he had recently bought from the Free Market. He then pulled out a few steelys and placed it into the holder in his claw. "Interesting you're going to be using a claw now eh?"

Zyke jumps up and throws a lucky seven at Shugo. Shugo throws his steelys stars to cancel the stars thrown by Zyke. He then runs towards Zyke who was landing on the ground. Zyke lands on the ground only to see Shugo racing towards him with his Sai raised. Moments later Shugo was in front of Zyke. Zyke jumps backwards followed by Shugo jumping.

"Oh not bad," Zyke said. "But unfortunally not good enough." Zyke suddenly jumps again in mid-air and lands about ten feet away from Shugo uninjured. Shugo then starts to pant heavily again.

"This is enough for today Shugo," Zero said. "We will continue this in a week, and during that week we give you, I want to see how much you improved."

"Ok," Shugo said picking up his dagger and placing it on his belt. He then removes his Dark Slain and places it on his belt as well.

"See ya in a week," Zyke said picking up the last of his steelys and disappears in the shadows. Zero shortly follows him after.

"Whew," Shugo said falling backwards on the ground and enjoying the afternoon breeze. He then closes his eyes and falls into a light sleep.

"Umm hi Shugo," a voice said. Shugo opens his eyes to see Chira in her dark Anakarune, and her dark circlet sitting next to him.

"Hey, Chira," Shugo said.

"How was your training," Chira asked.

"Well, like usual it was tiring but I think I gotten better," Shugo said sitting up. "How was yours?"

"It was great, I feel myself progressing fast, all thanks to Aurora," Chira said happily.

"That's great to here, so where do you want to go?" Shugo asked.

"Not really sure, but maybe we should hang out with Sophia and Dylan a bit, we haven't seen them in ages," Chira replied while straightning her hair.

"Good idea, I heard that their instructors were training them at drakes, so maybe we should go check there," Shugo said getting up and pulling out a brown scroll with the words SleepyWood marked on it. "Here you go," Shugo said handing her a scroll.

"Thanks, lets go," Chira said ripping the scroll. Shugo followed the same action.

Soon, the two found themselves in the town SleepyWood. Around them there were many mages and warriors doing business. The two went to the Sleepywood hotel to resupply. After a few minutes the two left the Sleepywood hotel each carrying a bagful of potions in their backpacks. The two then ran into the tunnel towards Drakes Hunting Ground. On the way the two stopped to kill a few Zombie Mushroom and save a few trainees from Evil Eyes. After about twenty minutes or so the two arrived at Drakes Hunting Ground to see a Drake suddenly appear in front of them.

"Double Shot!" a voice yelled from behind the drake. Two yellow arrows followed afterward hitting the drake's head. The drake turned around only to see a blade come down on its head splitting it's skull. The warrior who splitted the skull stared at the two and said.

"Yo."

"Hehe, thanks guys," Shugo said.

"No problem," the warrior, Dylan said. Dylan was wearing his Oaker Plate and Shouldermail set as well as a Mithril Crusader Helm and resting his Lion's Fang on his shoulder.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sophia said placing her Olympus on her side. She was wearing her Blue Lumati armor and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Just wanted to see how you guys were doing, since we haven't seen you two for so long," Shugo said.

"Well, were doing fine, we just finished training with our instructors," Dylan said cutting open a passing drake.

"So, you guys want to go deeper into the dungeon?" Sophia asked. "I heard from passing travelers that there was a Jr. Balrog there."

"Wow really?" Shugo said excitedly.

"Shugo, don't you think the Balrog outclass us a bit?" Chira asked.

"I think we might be able to take it, but it might be difficult," Dylan said.

"Well, mine as well try right?" Shugo said jumping onto a ladder.

"Don't worry about him Chira," Sophia whispered to her. "He might be reckless but he knows what he's doing most of the time."

"That's not what I am afraid of," Chira said. "I'm afraid that we might actually not make it to the Jr. Balrog. I heard from my brother that there were Tauromacis and Taurospears guarding the entrance to the Jr. Balrog."

"Well, like Shugo said we might as well try," Sophia said pulling Chira. "If things get too much we can always leave right?"

"True," Chira said. "Let's go."

The group advanced deeper into the tunnel, slaying many monsters along the way. Before they knew it, they arrived at the Sanctuary entrance.

"Well let's go then eh?" Dylan said readying his Lion's Fang. The group walks into the doors leading to the sanctuary. When they arrived inside they saw a group of white creatures that possesed one eye (ColdEyes). Standing behind these creatures was a large figure wearing armor and carrying a giant polearm. (Think of it as the polearm eclipse if u don't know what the Tauromacis carry). The monsters noticed the group and started to charge in their direction.

"Let's go," Shugo yelled getting into battle stance. He then cried out "Dagger Booster" A gray aura surrounded him and Shugo felt his dagger lighten. He then placed the Dark Slain on his right hand and readied a few stars.

"Rage!" Dylan yelled. A blue aura surrounded the four party members and each of them felt physically stronger. "Powerguard"  
A coffin like object appeared in front and behind Dylan and closed around him before fading away. Dylan felt his defense rise higher. "Sword Booster!" Dylan finally called and the gray aura surrounded him before fading away.

"Bow Booster!" Sophia cried out. The same gray aura surrounded her. "Focus!" Sophia felt her eyesight getting better and everything around her became clearer.

"Magicguard!" Chira cries out. A fairy appears above her and sprinkes a some powder on her. Chira then felt that she was one with her mana. She then readies her Thorns. The monsters were now considerably near but the group was ready.

"POWERSTRIKE!" Dylan yells cutting a coldeye in half. He then spins around and cuts another coldeye that was ready to leap on him.

"Arrow Bomb!" Sophia yells and fires an arrow at a group of coldeyes and a tauromacis that was approaching her way. The arrow hit the coldeye it came in contact with an exploded leaving a cloud of smoke and stunning a few monsters that were near the explosion. She then started firing arrows in a rapid rate.

Chira was surrounded by a group of coldeyes and they were advancing at a fast pace towards her. When the coldeyes were near Chira cries out "ThunderBolt!". Several orbs appear above her head and lightning starts to emit from the orbs zapping the coldeyes, and wiping out most of the coldeyes around her.

"SavageBlow!" Shugo yells out. He attacks a coldeye in a rapid rate and cuts it six times. He jumps backwards, places his dagger on his belt and throws two steely stars at a tauromacis. The stars each landed on the tauromacis chest piercing its armor. The Tauromacis fell to the ground in pain and dropping its weapon. Dylan jumps off a platform behind the macis and cuts the Tauromacis on the back. Shugo takes the opportunity to jump up and use savageblow, thus defeating the macis.

The group continues the process, renewing their support skills every once in a while until they arrived at a map where there were no coldeyes or tauromacis. Instead there was a great big beast. On each side of its head was a dark black horn. It's eyes were bright red, and on its back were two great wings.

"So t-this is a balrog?" Sophia asked with a small hint of fear after staring until the balrog's red eyes.

"Why are you getting scared now?" Dylan said. "I'm the one who should be scared since I have to take it head on."

"Oh, why are you not scared then?" Shugo asked pulling out a few steely stars.

"Well, let's just say, being in orbis dangerous monsters are a natural thing," Dylan said grinning. "Well, here goes!"

Dylan runs towards the great beast followed by Shugo, Sophia and Chira. Chira immediatly fires a cold beam hoping to freeze the beast, but to her disappointment it was no use. Dylan slashed at the balrog but missed. The Balrog swings its great claws at Dylan. Dylan managed to evade the claw but the wind coming from the fast swung claws knocked him back slightly. Shugo aimed carefully and threw his steely at the balrog's head. The balrog however blocked the stars and was already preparing a counter attack. Sophia fired as many arrows as she could but most of the arrows bounced off the balrog. The balrog then breated out a fireball towards Sophia.

"COLDBEAM!!!" Chira yells out swing her staff over and over again trying to freeze the fireball. Fortunally the coldbeam was able to stop the fireball but it drained Chira considerably. The Balrog noticed this and knocks Dylan away sending him flying to a wall. The Balrog then makes its way towards Chira.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T," Shugo yells out throwing steelys at the balrog crazily. The stars all pierced the balrogs skin and blood started to ooze out of its body, but that didn't stop the balrog. In a matter of seconds the Balrog was upon Chira and its claw was raised high. Chira looks up at that giant claws in fear. "CHIRA!!!" Shugo yells running towards her.

Sophia was doing her best shooting arrows at the balrog hoping it would stop but it didn't. Dylan was lying next to the wall, the side of his head was bleeding, and he was doing his best to get up, but he couldn't get very far without falling down.

"It's now or never..." Shugo mutters. "HASTE!!!" He yells. At first nothing happened but then he felt his body was getting lighter. Not too much, but it was all Shugo needed. In a matter of moments Shugo arrived next to Chira, grabbed her and jumped out of the way before the claw came crashing upon the ground. "Whew, that was close." Shugo said tired.

"Thank you, Shugo," Chira said. She readies her thorn to fight, but she felt that she only had enough energy to fire one attack. The Balrog, turned its head towards Chira's direction and started to make it's way towards her. It was moving slowly due to the fact that it has lost alot of blood from running frantically towards her while being pierced by a volley of arrows and stars. Chira concentrated all her remaining and energy and fired a coldbeam at the balrog. A huge shard of ice appeared above the balrog and crashed down upon it, encasing it within a block of ice. "Sophia..." Chira yells weakly before collasping onto the ground.

"Got it," Sophia said. She reaches for an arrow in her quiver only to find none. "Dam it," She said. "Good thing I learned how to do this." "SOUL ARROW!" Sophia cries. A yellow arrow materializes on her bow before disappearing. Sophia then places her hand on the string on her bow and pulls back. A yellow arrow formed on her arrow. She takes careful aim and fires the arrow at the encased Balrog. The arrow sails threw the arrows and pierces the balrog through its chest. The arrows then explodes blowing up the balrog along with it.

"Man that was tiring," Shugo said still exhausted from the running he just did. "Sophia I think you should get Dylan, he seems to be hurt bad."

Sophia nods and makes her way towards the warrior lying on the ground. "You ok?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, somehow," Dylan said grinning and whiping the blood away from the side of his face.

"Good to hear," Sophia said. She then helps him walk towards Shugo and Chira.

"You guys ok?" Dylan calls to Shugo and Chira.

"We're ok but that doesn't seem to be the case with you," Shugo said getting up and helping Chira up as well. "Let's get going before anything else decides to come by."

"Agreed," Sophia said. The group left the map and started to head towards the exit of the sanctuary. Shugo helped support Chira while walking to the santuary exit. Sophia stayed behind and help Dylan. Since Dylan was injured more heavily then the others his pace was a bit slower than theirs.

"Say Sophia," Dylan said. "How would you like to go out sometime after this?"

"Huh?" Sophia said not sure she heard him correctly. "Did you hit your head too hard when you were thrown back by the balrog?"

"No, I didn't," Dylan said. "So how about it?"

"Talk to me when you're done with your healing your wounds," Sophia said turning away, her face burning red.

"Yes, m'am," Dylan said smiling as they walked out of the sanctuary.

* * *

Yay, Finally updated this story. Sorry for not updating so long, I kind of got stuck and being the fact I was depressed when my sindit was banned for no apparent reason. Also since I am running out of ideas on what to write, the story will be ending soon. If I think of anything else, I'll probably make a sequel to this. Finally, Review please. 


End file.
